ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Movie (2016 motion picture)
Rabbid Movie 'is a computer-animated musical comedy science fiction family film based on the Raving Rabbids franchise. ''The film is written by ''Yuki Naji ''(who wrote ''Sonic The Hedgehog'') and directed by '' Nintendo (one of the writers of the movie ''Super Mario Bros. Movie). It will premiere in the United Kingdom on April 8th 2016, July 3rd 2016 at Australia, and February 2016 in the United States of America. Also, December 1st 2016 in Russia. Soundtrack 1: Brand New Day ''(Official Theme Song) 2: ''Raining Sunshine ''(End Credits) 3: ''Dark will Rise ''(tune: be prepared) 4: ''Prologue/El Toro! ''(Score/ tune: Mule Kick song from COD) 5: ''First day of School ''(Score) 6: ''Introducing the Enemy ''(Heavy's Introduction/Score) 7: ''Being Bullied/Love at first Sight ''(Score) 8: ''Family Meeting ''(Score) 9: ''Collin & Heavy ''(Score) 10: ''Over-Protective brother ''(Score) 11: ''The Big BAD Russian Deal ''(Score) 12: ''Strange sight in School/Bully strikes again ''(Score) 13: ''Success According to Plan/Heavy's Upgrade ''(Score) 14: ''Caught in the Conflict ''(Score) 15: ''Expelled Forever/El Toro ''(Score/Sad Reprise) 16: ''Out of the House, On in the School Field/The Bully befriends Collin ''(Score) 17: ''Grand City Re-Opening/Collin to the Rescue ''(Score) 18: ''The 21st Century Revolution/Truths are Revealed ''(Score) 19: ''Collin's Helpful Flash-backs/The Final Battle ''(Score) 20: ''The Hero Wins!/El Toro (Finale Reprise) 21: "Four years later in Middle School"/The Bully not a Bully anymore ''(Score) 22: The Hunt for Red October (Bonus Track) Plot The film starts with a group of Mexican singers telling the legend of a hero named: El Toro. They say he save the day with the greasing powers of a strong 67 pound bull. And as they tell “Then the story begins like this…” it starts. The film really starts with a nice open-wide introduction of the wide-space town of San Johnathan California. The population of over millions, billions, or even trillions of bunny citizens are having a happy eternity. Then all leaves that to a young 7 year old bunny boy named Collin Howard Rabbid. His father and mother drive him to school and he spends a day in there with his friends. It happens to be his first day at Sr. Abraham Lincoln Elementary School. But also his first day of being bullied when he meets a bunny 1 time his age named Tim Brutus. First, he calls him names, then he puts him in a headlock and Collin loses his temper. When his father is called to Principal Arnold G. Lizard’s office, he tells that Collin had bitten Tim. He gets worried and the principal shows him photos that presents proof. Not long that a menacing, mean and strong school counselor from the motherland (also known as Communist Russia) named Heavy Weapons Guy, or by his name of disguise, General Heavy, tells that the kid’s behavior is the father’s fault. He tells him a warning: If Tim’s parents pressed charges, Collin would be taken away and forced to be a communist. Later that night, Collin apologizes for what happened at the school. His father asks his son about what provoked it. He said that Tim called him a dork. His father is convinced, kisses his forehead, and tells him to try and getting some sleep for tomorrow. Collin says goodnight to his dad, and his dad says it back. What heavy said was serious! His dad did not ever want to lose his son or his family. Collin was mostly worried about that. Later that night, the Heavy chuckled and he asks one of his best friends, the ''Communist ''Soldier (an American who really loved and got very used to Russia and he forgot about the country of the population, but not about the good times) to prepare the plans for a grand (but absolutely and too evil) re-opening to San Johnathan. Cast Max Charles as: ''Collin H. Rabbid (The film's main protagonist) Alan Tudyk as: Jack Rabbid (Collin's brother and the Deuteragonist who helps him with a lot of things) Madeleine Peters as: Sydney M. Lucy Bunny (Collin's best friend and crush also happening to be the Tritagonist) Gary Schwartz as: Heavy Weapons Guy (Collin's, Jack's, and Sydney's arch-enemy and the main antagonist.) Notes * The soundtrack in the movie is also heard in ''Chicken Run, The Red Army (Soviet) Choir,' and ''The Lion King.'' * The film's protagonist, ''Collin H. Rabbid, is named after Colin Simpson (by his new-spelled first name), based off Sherman (from DreamWorks: Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''for his curiosity, and mischevious acts), Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for taking care of his pet and being kind to his friends) and Mike Wazowki (in Monsters University for a lot of studying on daily life.) * Collin's brother Jack Gregory P. Rabbid, the Deuteragonist, is based off Anna from Disney's frozen and a dependent student in karate school * Sydney M. Lucy Bunny, the Tritagonist, is based off and inspired by Belle from beauty and the beast, Sam Sparks from Cloudy with a chance of meatballs, and similar to Pocahontas by her adventures in the forest when camping * Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2 (best known as a TF2), the main antagonist, is based off Mayor Shelbourne, King Candy from wreck it ralph, and Scut Farkus from A Christmas Story. * This is the 54th film followed by films: ''Frozen ''& ''Wreck-It-Ralph * Tim Brutus (the film's supporting character), is Collin's Nemesis turned long-time best friend. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Musicals Category:Family Category:Science fiction Category:Family films Category:Raving Rabbids